The Marriage Debacle
by VampireSpider
Summary: It's a day of marriage and happiness for most, but for some it just one more glance at what they can't have


Title: The Marriage Debacle  
Rating: Pshaw. Mild PG-13  
Author: Chris, Marie Cecilie, VampireSpider. Beloved child has many names.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I bow to the altar of JKR, and all I ask is she leave me alone and not sue me.  
Summary: Harry and Hermiones wedding makes Ginny bitter.  
Pairing: Ginny/Cho-OTP, baby.  
Notes: Yes, this is one pf those things. You know, those things where an author takes a pet discussion and makes it fanfic. Be warned. Also-sap and slight angst. Foreshadowing.

Ginny curled her hands into fists. The scene before her was beautiful, it was perfect, and she had an impulse to tear it all apart and destroy it. It wasn't fair.

"Hey Angel, stop that, you'll hurt yourself." Cho whispered and took Ginnys hand, uncurled the fist. She held the smaller hand in hers. 

Up at the alter, Harry had just said 'I do' and the priest was smiling. He started talking about love, love between a man and a woman, and Ginny wanted to scratch his face off. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Hermione could stand up there with the man of her dreams, happily smiling for the world to see. It wasn't fair that she could declare her love, before God and all men, and Ginny had to stand next to her girlfriend who could never be anything more.

'It's just a formality, just a formality' she repeated, but she couldn't believe that. She hated that her childhood dreams of marriage, white dress, red roses couldn't happen. 'Just because I fell in love with the wrong person.' She looked at Cho, standing next to her with a small smile playing at her lips. Cho who'd helped Ginny learn to fly almost perfect in her fifth year, who'd held her the night Percy died, killed by an insider in the Ministry. Cho, who'd stood by her side during the Great War, Cho who'd saved Ginny's life that on night, when the Death Eater had snuck into their house. Cho, who been there with her when she'd learned that Voldemort was finally, _finally_ gone, destroyed at the hands of Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'No, not the wrong person, never the wrong person,' she thought, smiling softly. Up at the altar Harry was leaning over to kiss Hermione. It wasn't fair.

"Ginny, you ok?" Cho's voice was right by her ear, her breath gusting over Ginny's earrings. 

"Yeah," she whispered back, squeezing Cho's hand. Cho gave her a quick peck on the cheek and Ginny could feel her Mothers reprimanding glare on her back. Ginny noticed that Hermione had tears rolling down her face and she had never looked prettier, her hair done up and dressed in white. The envy bubbled again.

'What's so wrong about this? Stupid Muggles.' It wasn't even only the Muggles, but they did have most power over the Anglican Church. 'I should run off to Holland or Canada with her.' But she should be allowed to marry in her own country, with her family close and…

Luna and Cho were standing up, which meant Ginny should be too. She straightened out her puffy pink horror (at least she'd never have to pick out bridesmaids dresses), and started following Harry and Hermione down the steps. She walked next to Ron, minding her steps.

'Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.' And wasn't it ironic? Just because she hadn't followed the God-ordained plan…she was a Witch for Merlins sake. Was that mentioned in the Bible? Ginny bit her lip and felt the blood pulsing underneath it. 'I don't need vows, I don't need them.' But it was just so unfair; it made her feel so second class. So unworthy. She posed for pictures, standing between Cho and Ron. She joined hands with Cho again, and smiled. For a second, the time it took for the picture to be taken, she thought about Harry and Hermione's happiness. Her smile was real.

She watched Harry and Hermione duck into the limousine, ecstatic love written all over their faces. Her smile fell again.

"You might as well tell me. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." And there Cho was again, lips pressing into her shoulder and black hair tickling her back. 

"Doesn't it bother you that we'll never be able to do this?" Ginny asked, looking at her raven-haired lover, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. Cho leaned down to kiss her properly.

"Yes. It does, it annoys me greatly, but I love you. I don't need anyone to sign a paper telling me that." Another soft kiss was planted on Ginnys mouth. 

"Yeah same" Ginny blushed slightly, "but still, it makes me feel so invalid. And we don't have the same rights as married couples."

"Spoken like a Ravenclaw. I thought you were the emotional one." Cho teased. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started on emotional. You are not one to talk." Ginny smiled at her girlfriend, then frowned. "Still. I want that. I want to get up in front of my family, friends, in front of God and say I love you. That I always will. I want people to know that I'm serious." Cho's eyes were teary, making them look black.

"Gin, oh, _Ginny_. You can do that, and I know you will. Oh, look at me go all sappy now. But Ginny, just because the Church doesn't confirm it, doesn't mean God won't." Cho twisted a hair that had fallen loose from her bun. "I feel like a teenager, crying over words like that." She grinned, embarrassed. Ginny squeezed her hand.

"I know. I just…I just want people to accept us. Love. In all it's forms." She rested her head on Cho's shoulder, smelling shampoo and butterflies.

"They will. And we will be late unless we get to the car now. Come on, Maid of Honor." Cho made a bow and Ginny curtsied. Indeed, most people had already gotten into their cars, and there was Molly hurrying up to tell them to get a move on. They walked to the car arm in arm. 


End file.
